


the clocks tickin', i just count the hours

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: Its the end of the world as they know it and Scott and Theostillhave to deal with hunters on top of the zombies. It's only a little inconvenient. And their timing? Great, as always.Scott is not handling it well. (Neither is Theo)-“Ya know, getting stabbed wasn't really on my bucket list,” Theo gasped.“Shut up,” Scott breathed harshly as he dragged Theo up the stairs. “You’re not dying.”“Says you,” Theo muttered. Scott ignored him and eyed the landing to the third floor. The stairs had crumbled away at some point and the only way to get from the second floor to the third was to... “Oh god,” Theo groaned, knowing what Scott was about to do. He bit back a cry as Scott gathered him closer and jumped.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: SceoScareFest





	the clocks tickin', i just count the hours

**Author's Note:**

> (title from 'power' by kanye)
> 
> first fic for sceo scare fest! I have one more written (for demons) and am in the process of writing a third (for Halloween dance), with prompts given for two others. if you'd like to give me a prompt for sceo scare fest you can find my bingo board [here](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/630431066005635073/so-i-have-something-for-the-zombies-and-demons), feel free to prompt me! I hope you enjoy!

“Ya know, getting stabbed wasn't really on my bucket list,” Theo gasped.

“Shut up,” Scott breathed harshly as he dragged Theo up the stairs. “You’re not dying.” 

“Says you,” Theo muttered. Scott ignored him and eyed the landing to the third floor. The stairs had crumbled away at some point and the only way to get from the second floor to the third was to... “Oh god,” Theo groaned, knowing what Scott was about to do. He bit back a cry as Scott gathered him closer and jumped. 

Scott absently pulled the pain as they continued up the stairwell. Theo’s side was burning and he could feel the infection sliding through his system. “One more floor,” Scott said as they hit the fifth-floor landing. 

“Right, cool, why not, it’s not like I’m dying or anything,” Theo snarked. Scott snarled at him and Theo bit back his instinctive response. They were both running on adrenaline and fear, made worse by the bite slowly weeping blood from Theo’s side. If it had been on his arm or leg they would have just cut it off and been done with it. On his torso… 

Scott tugged Theo down the hall on the sixth floor. He inspected the rooms they passed and shook his head, all of them failing some unknown internal checklist. Theo absently wondered the criteria he had, why each room was deemed not good enough. But then he put too much weight on his right leg, the nearly severed tendons in his heel finally giving way, and he no longer cared. 

Scott took his full weight automatically and guided Theo into the next room they came upon. He closed the door firmly behind them, the still intact lock clicking into place. Theo was glad they had finally stopped. “Finally met your standards?” he bit out as Scott moved to place him on a nearby table. 

Scott ignored him again and Theo was starting to feel vaguely insulted. All this effort wasted. Scott pushed him down gently and tore the hole in his pant leg wider to look at the stab wound. “That’s not the most important thing right now,” Theo pointed out, ribs once again protesting. He winced, hand fluttering over his body as the movement pulled at the bite. 

Scott breathed out harshly and then turned his attention to the bite next. They had gotten tremendously unlucky. Monroe’s hunters were still hunting them, for some unknown reason. Spite, Theo had postulated to Scott at one point, but ultimately it didn’t matter. They’d had a run-in, one of them had gotten a lucky shot, and then at some point, their fight had drawn the attention of some of the nearby undead. 

The need to split their attention between the two had resulted in the bite now slowly poisoning and killing him. He hissed when Scott pressed down gently on the wound. The blood had started to clot an ugly black color and Theo knew his manufactured healing factor wouldn’t save him. 

“You’re not healing,” Scott whispered, observation clinical. Theo could see the slowly mounting panic in Scott’s eyes. 

“Not a real werewolf, remember?” He pointed out bitterly. 

“But you should be healing,” Scott couldn’t seem to let that go. “You, you heal from everything else we do, wolfsbane doesn’t affect you,” Scott’s breathing was getting faster. Panic was setting in. “So why aren’t you healing?”

“Scott,” Theo reached out and gently covered the alphas hand with his own. Scott’s claws had slid out at some point, unconsciously responding to his rising panic. Theo hardly noticed as they dug into his side. “Scott, I’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do,” he pointed out, voice gentle. Scott’s devastated eyes met his and Theo felt his heart break. 

“But you’re supposed to heal,” Scott’s voice broke. Theo pushed himself up and gently drew Scott closer. Scott clung to him, body shaking. Theo felt oddly detached at the fact that he was facing his death in the next few hours or so. He wasn’t sure if it just hadn’t hit him yet that he was going to die. Or if he had subconsciously decided that making sure Scott was okay was more important. Either way, it didn’t matter.

“I’m sorry,” Theo whispered. Scott shook his head and buried his face closer to Theo’s neck, scenting him. Theo didn’t say those particular words often but this felt like an appropriate time. He hadn’t said them since the two of them realized there was half a country of hostile territory and zombies between them and the rest of the pack and no working way to communicate with them. Since they realized their chances of ever seeing them again were slim to none and that Scott was stuck with Theo. 

Scott had just brushed it aside and said he was glad he was with someone he knew, that they would be fine. Theo had smelt the grief that clung to him for days as the idea settled. That was over two years ago and it had just been the two of them since. 

And soon it would just be Scott. 

They stayed in that position for a while, just clutching each other. Slowly Scott’s shaking started to subside, the alpha calming, and Theo knew what Scott was about to say when he pulled back. “Let me give you the bite,” Scott said, eyes determined, but Theo was already shaking his head. 

“Scott, no,” that was honestly a terrible idea and would probably just kill him faster. Scott’s jaw clenched, a stubborn look gracing his features, and Theo sighed. “Scott.”

“I’m immune, it could work,” Scott insisted. That had been a fun 24 hours when they were discovering that fact. Theo didn’t want to think about that time right now though. 

“It could kill me faster.”

“Or it could work.”

Theo groaned. He could feel the infection sliding through his body faster, slowly taking over. It didn’t hurt, oddly enough. He felt more numb than anything at this point. That was probably bad but the pain had started to fade, even from the stab wound in his thigh and the cracked ribs so Theo honestly didn’t care. “Scott, you know why that’s a bad idea,” Theo pointed out. Reasonably, the thought. 

“Yeah, like I’m really worried about you having the power to take the alpha spark from me now,” the sarcasm wasn’t a good look on Scott, Theo decided, and he sighed. 

“Not that,” he said gently, and Scott made a frustrated sound. 

“Theo,” he whined. Theo tried to laugh but it broke and sounded too much like a sob for his comfort. He bit his lip to stop the sound, muffle it, but it was like his body had decided the little crack was enough. Enough to break the dam. The breath stuttered out of him in a gasp, body trembling with suppressed emotion, and a keening wail started in the back of his throat. 

He didn’t want to die, not like this. Never like this. He can’t leave Scott alone, he _can’t_ -

Warmth enveloped him as Scott pulled him close and cradled the back of his head. Theo gripped him tightly, nose buried in Scott’s neck as he tried to drown in his alphas scent. One small haven of comfort in this hellscape. Scott made a rumbling sound in the back of his throat, something low and vibrating. Theo felt himself slowly start to relax. “Scott,” he whimpered, walls broken with the sudden inescapable realization that he was going to _die_.

“Let me give you the bite Theo,” Scott whispered against the top of his head. His fingers dug sharply into Theo’s scalp and waist. “Please,” Scott’s voice broke. Any real objection Theo had was destroyed. He couldn’t deny Scott anything, not like this. Not now. 

“Okay,” he whispered. Scott trembled against him once, then went still. 

Scott pulled back, eyes already alpha red, and Theo’s eyes flashed in response. Scott nodded and shifted his hand so that it was cradling Theo’s cheek. Theo leaned into the warmth, heart stuttering in his chest as something seemed to shift between them. He knew what Scott was about to do, had time to protest, but he really didn’t want to. God, Theo had kept himself up late at night with his hand down his pants, biting into his arm to keep quiet as he brought himself to completion imagining the many and varied ways this could happen. This hadn’t been one of them, admittedly, but Theo couldn’t bring himself to be upset as Scott crashed their lips together in a bruising, claiming kiss. 

Theo gasped, fingers fluttering across Scott’s biceps as he kissed back. He pulled himself closer and opened his legs. Scott slotted between them effortlessly and licked into his mouth. Heat flooded Theo as Scott ground their straining erections together. He moaned. Scott pulled back and Theo dragged his eyes open. Scott’s expression was wild as he gazed down at Theo, chest heaving as he panted through a mixture of adrenaline, worry, and lust. His lips were slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss. Theo wanted nothing more than to drag him back down and ruin him a little. 

Then Scott’s eyes flashed, fangs dropping. Theo had a moment to admire the sight before Scott darted forward and sunk his teeth into the curve of his neck. Theo cried out, legs and arms clamping tightly around Scott as he felt warm blood spill from the wound. The pain mixed with pleasure as he jerked his hips upward, once more brushing their erections together. He gasped out a moan. 

Scott pulled back enough to lick at the wound, lapping up and cleaning the leaking blood. Theo sighed. “Scott,” he breathed, and then Scott was back and claiming his lips. Theo could taste his own blood on Scott’s lips, in his mouth, and Theo moaned again. Scott growled and reached between them, palming Theo through his jeans. Theo bucked up into the touch, pleasure spiking through him. Scott hummed as he slowly unbuttoned Theo’s jeans and dragged the zipper down. 

Theo’s hands reached down and fumbled as they did the same to Scott’s jeans, no longer caring if the bite took or not. If he died with this being the last thing he did he’d die happy. Theo groaned once he wrapped his hand around Scott, bigger than he’d imagined. Scott trailed his lips from Theo’s until he was panting against Theo’s ear as they tried to get each other off. Theo did his best to keep quiet, not wanting to risk drawing more undead to them even though they should be safe. 

His orgasm surprised him, drawn from him by Scott’s skillful hands, and he tightened his grip on Scott as the alpha worked him through it gently. He muffled the cry by biting down on Scott’s neck. Scott growled, hips jerking, and then he was biting down on Theo’s neck once more as he came all over Theo’s hand. Theo whimpered, Scott’s blunt human teeth ripping open the slowly scabbing bite from earlier. He felt blood flow down his neck once more, Scott chasing it with his tongue in apology. 

Theo rested his forehead on Scott’s shoulder and just breathed. His heart was pounding in his chest, mind racing, and he glanced down at his hand. Unconsciously he lifted it to his mouth and started slowly but methodically licking it clean. He could feel Scott watching him as he pulled back but he didn’t break his concentration on his task. Something inside him demanded it, needed it. When Scott tangled their fingers together he groaned and started to clean that one too. 

The moment he was done Scott yanked him back into a demanding kiss. He chased their combined taste in Theo’s mouth and Theo could feel Scott’s satisfaction thrumming through him. He absently raised a hand to his side, tracing over where the bite was. He was unsurprised to feel it slowly healing. Scott’s satisfaction increased as he recognized the bond for what it was. Theo knew he would be insufferable about being right. 

“We need to get out of here,” Scott muttered a few minutes later between kisses. With the knowledge that Theo wasn’t about to die and that his bite had taken their adrenaline had decreased, heartbeats settling. Their movements had become more lazy and languid than frantic and claiming. 

“How?” Theo asked as he tangled his fingers in Scott’s hair and bit at Scott’s lip. “Downstairs is sure to be crawling with the undead. The hunters weren’t exactly quiet as they died.” When Scott had killed them for hurting Theo. For keeping him from seeing the zombie that had crept upon them. For giving it the chance to bite him and nearly take him from Scott. Theo wished he’d been able to enjoy seeing that more, rather than worrying about the fact that he’d just been _bit_.

“I think we’ll be okay,” Scott smirked as he pulled back, red eyes flashing once more. 

Theo’s eyes changed, compelled by his alpha. He could see their blue glow reflected in Scott’s eyes. The change had taken, his side healed, stab wound gone, and tendons in his leg reattached. He had to admit he felt stronger than ever. He grinned back in anticipation as something electric tingled through him at the idea of the impending carnage. 

“You ready to follow me?” Scott asked, voice low as he brushed his lips against Theo’s. Theo would follow Scott anywhere as long as he kept looking at him like that. And unless a hunter got him he could now. Scott had ensured that, and it only made Theo love him more. A feeling he knew Scott returned if the emotions he felt through their fledgling bond were any indication. Love, lust, and the bloodlust that came in anticipation of a good fight.

“Ready when you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
